Avengers: Foster Home Life
by FandorkOfEverything
Summary: Clint is a eleven-year-old, deaf foster kid. His sister, Rosalie, is a five-year-old genius foster kid. His friends, Thor, Tony, Steve, Natasha, Quicksilver, Scarlet and Bruce want to help, but they don't know how. Will Clint and his sister find a home? Deaf!Clint. Suggestions and reviews are welcome! :-D


**I own characters that you don't recognize.**

" _Bet you he reads._

 _Bet you she sows._

 _Maybe she's made me a closet of clothes!_

 _Maybe they're strict._

 _As straight as a line..._

 _I don't really care._

 _As long as they're mine!_

 _So maybe now this prayer's the last one of its kind..._

 _Won't you please come get your baby?"_

"Mommy? Mommy? Daddy? Daddy?" Angela, the youngest foster kid cried in her sleep.

"There he goes again!" Chris, the tougher one of the kids growled.

"Angela, please be quiet!" May, the kinder one of everyone slightly yelled from across the room.

"If you guys wake Ms. Stone up, she's gonna get sore!" Sam, who wanted to go and explore yelled, fearing that Ms. Stone would cause trouble for them.

"Ok, enough!" Clint, a deaf kid, who was trying to keep peace and not have havoc.

"What's your problem, Clinty-deafy? At least you can sing, but what god will that do ya! Sam, Rosaline, Angela and your parents are dead! None of them are comin' for us! " Chris yelled at everybody, but mostly at Clint, making him growl and push Chris back onto the bed.

"Do _you_ want to sleep with _your_ teeth _inside_ your mouth, or _out_?" Clint threated and Chris backed down, knowing when protecting the younger ones, he can get aggressive.

"You had better back down! It's the only logical answer. Clint, can and _will_ beat you if you even think about hurting one of us." Rosaline, Clint's little sister, who was five years old and a genies of everything and everything with an IQ of 197 stated and Chris rolled his eyes at her, annoyed.

 **ONE HOUR LATER**

" **GET UP AND OUT OF BED!** The city called, their coming to expect **. YOU GOTTA CLEAN THIS WHOLE PLACE UP!"** Ms. Stone yelled, storming into the room.

"Aren't they supposed to give notices?" Rosaline asked, half-asleep.

"Aren't I supposed to be married to Mark Walberg?"

"Who's Mark Walberg?" Angela asked.

"Exactly, girlfriend. Exactly. **NO BREAKFAST UNTIL THIS PLACE IS** _ **SPOTLESS**_ **!"**

"Yes, Ms. Stone." Everyone said at the same time as they got to work.

 **Everybody: It's the hard-knock life for us!**

 **It's the hard-knock life for us!**

' **Steada treated we get tricked!**

 **'Steada kisses, we get kicked It's the hard-knock life!**

 **Clint: Don't it feel like the wind is always howl'n?**

 **Angela: Don't it seem like there's never any light!**

 **Chris and Rosaline: Once a day, don't you wanna throw the towel in? It's easier than puttin' up a fight.**

 **Clint: No one's there when your dreams at night get creepy! No one cares if you grow or if you shrink!**

 **Angela: No one dries when your eyes get wet and weepy.**

 **Everyone: From the cryin' you would think this place would sink, ohhhhh…..**

 **Empty belly life!**

 **Rotten smelly life!**

 **Full of sorrow life! No tomorrow life!**

 **Clint: Santa Claus, we never see….**

 **Chris: Santa Claus, what's that? Who's he?**

 **Everyone: No one cares for you a bit.**

 **When you're a foster kid.**

 **It's the hard-knock life.**

 **Clint: Make my bathroom shine! But don't touch my medicine cabinet!**

 **Everyone: It's the hard-knock life for us.**

 **It's the hard-knock life for us.**

 **'Steada treated, we get tricked!**

 **'Steada kisses, we get kicked.**

 **It's the hard-knock life for us.**

 **It's the hard-knock life for us.**

 **No one cares for you a bit.**

 **When you're a foster kid.**

 **It's the hard-knock life.**

 **It's. The. Hard. Knock life!**

 **Thanks for reading! Suggestions welcome! Yes, Clint/ Hawkeye is deaf in the comics, as I've heard, so I'm takin' my chances. I may get some avengers comics to see how he's played out, any suggestions on which comics I should get? Thank you! :-D**


End file.
